write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hosts battle royale
hosts time introduction WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! pre-fight SHOWTIME!!! Fight Fights Jack vs Gold vs bendy (Skyblazero) Bendy first starts the fight punching Jack and Gold in the face. Then everyone starts punching eachother until everyone end getting punched in the face. Bendy then decide shoot ink at both Gold and Jack who dodges. Bendy creates Ink Monsters just like Jack kills them with a Sword and Gold kills them with a Hammer crushing them. Gold then decide shoot a Kamehameha at Bendy and Jack however Jack dodges the attack as the attack desintegrates Bendy. Jack and Gold started to punch eachother many times until both end punching eachother in the face. Gold throws a Bomb at Jack that sends him into a car. Jack transforms into Super Jack making a combo of punches at Gold until uppercuts him into Saturn. Then they was Reality Warping at eachother but nothing happens. Gold and Jack: Uh fuck! Both charges a Kamehameha that makes a Blast that end knocking both into the earth and both was into the ground. K.O! Hunter vs Copper vs funtime foxy (Crash the king 2) Funtime Foxy takes out his scoper and hits both of them very hard, Copper takes out a shotgun and shoots them, they both get hurt, Hunter grabs a mallet and hits them, Copper jumps and throws them kamehamehas, Funtime Foxy starts scratching them, Hunter launches cannons to both of them and throws an electro shock at funtime foxy funtime foxy: fuck copper throws a microphone at both of them and they fly away, funtime foxy turns into lolbit and makes a super jump lolbit: LOBIT PUNCH * BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM * the head and the hunter arm and its tails full of blood are seen, and the copper body is seen without leg, arm and was split in half K.O! Rock vs X vs bartman (Crash and Sky) bartman throws several grenades fainting ax, rock then hangs bartman, and he throws a lamp at him, then he takes out his slingshot and hits rock in the stomach, rock grabs 6 desks and throws them at bartman, bartman grabs a blog stabs with that on his arm, rock pulls a mallet and crushes bartman, bartman jumps to a candlestick and falls on top of rock, rock is very weak and bartman falls very hard on the rock neck, breaking it (Imeanhedied) x wakes up, now only 2 fight X his throws fire at Bartman who was dodging them. Bartman use his Slingshot shooting rocks at X who was dodging them. X then decide punch Bartman in the face and was slamming him into the ground as smacks Bartman with a Hammer. Bartman punches X in his face and throws at Smoke Bomb at the ground. Bartman then kicks X back sending him into the ground. Bartman then decide summon the Hell and said. Bartman: I'm Satanas, I want kill you! X punches Bartman's face. X: Haha, who's laughing now? Bartman angrily kicks X into the stomach and use his Grappling Hook to catch X and kicks him in the ground. X then decide make a Shockwave sends Bartman into a Brick Wall. X then decide shoot a Laser at Bartman. Bartman: Ay Carumba! Bartman dodges the laser. Then Bartman tried to use his Hack Book just like X end burning the Book. Bartman: Fuck! Then both was into a Fist Fight until Bartman and X punches both in the face and both are knocked into the ground. Rock regenerates and see them into the ground. Rock: I won? X and Bartman gets up and see Rock. Rock then punches both into a wall. Bartman: Stop! X: Truce? Rock: Truce. K.O! They Revives Bendy, Copper and Hunter. Jack and Gold gets up and decide make a truce. They becomes into friends and end the fight. Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE.... A TIE!!! Final Point Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Losser